Letters
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Summary: She couldn’t keep her feelings cooped up any longer so she writes a letter, but it has a catch; she’ll not send it. But what’ll happen if the person she wrote it for read it?


Letters

Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

Abigail Lincoln sat on the couch in her room at the treehouse, thinking of what she feels lately.

_Why couldn't he like me back? _

Her head was flooded with thoughts of none other than Nigel Uno, the leader of their team. If you're asking why, here's the explanation.

Sure she could be thinking of Kuki Sanban, her best friend. She recently received news that she and her family won a trip to an all-expense pay to a resort in Hawaii for one week.

She would also be thinking of Wallabee Beatles or Wally for short. He has been enjoying his time with his family at the park. He told them humorous stories about their family picnic.

Or she could be thinking of Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He has been invited to a 2x4 technology fair and convention being held for a week.

She might be thinking of her family. They have been planning a family reunion.

But it's really noticeable she's been thinking of Nigel Uno. She has hidden feelings for him ever since they have been a team. She never dared to tell him, for she knows he has a girlfriend and she thinks he doesn't feel the same way towards her. She wants to express it, but not by telling him. So she decided to write a letter, but there's a catch; she'll not send it. She grabbed a piece of paper, a hard book, and a red pen. She placed the hard book on her lap and laid the paper on it. She started writing with the red pen.

_Dear Nigel Uno,_

_How can I say this? I'm hiding a secret from you for so long, just because I know you would be shocked when you hear this. I always know you love Lizzie, but I can't help myself. You're just so… so… so much like the guy I've always described that I'll ever like. I described him as someone who's smart, kind, funny, sweet, determined, dynamic, generous, enthusiastic and helpful. You're all of that, and it also includes how charming you are, both physically and in personality. I know you'll never like me as much as how you like Lizzie, but it's just like that. I can't control my feelings for you. Every time we fight, it tears me apart, but I hide it. Never did I tell anyone this secret, and I'm sorry for hiding it from you. It's just that I don't want to get hurt if you reject me, but hiding this secret already hurts. And whenever I see you with Lizzie, I… I just feel empty. I admit it; I am jealous. Jealous of her, because she has someone special. Someone who would protect someone he really cares about. Someone who would do anything for who he loves. Someone who's called Numbuh 1 by his friends. That someone is you. And if you still don't understand, I'll clarify it for you. I like… scratch that… love you, Nigel Uno. But if you don't accept it, it's alright. I just wanted you to know. But always remember if you need someone to support or help you, I'll be here._

_With all my love,_

_Numbuh 5 … Abigail Lincoln_

Abby looked at the letter for one last time. She returned the hard book and looked for an envelope to keep the letter in. Finally, she found one; it is violet. She opened it and inserted the letter in, and sealed it to avoid quick looks. At the back, she wrote "Nigel Uno" so she wouldn't be confused on which envelope contains this letter. She finally smiled; she expressed how she feels without telling him. She hid the pen, but forgot to hide the envelope. She ran out of her room and quickly grabbed her backpack. She ran to the kitchen to see Nigel.

"Hey Numbuh 5. What's the rush?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, hey Numbuh 1. We have a family reunion tonight. Gotta go before Cree locks the door of Numbuh 5's room," she replied.

"Well, you better hurry. You know how much damage Cree can cause," Nigel joked.

They both chuckled, and Nigel finally said, "Bye, Numbuh 5."

"See ya later, boss," Abby said. She ran out of the room and rushed to return to her house.

Finally. Nigel was left alone in the treehouse.

Kuki was still on her trip to Hawaii. She wouldn't be back for four more days. Wally and his family went to the zoo. Mr. and Mrs. Beatles wants Joey to see the animals. Hoagie was still at the fair and convention. Nigel decided to take a walk around the treehouse.

He first passed Wally's room. He checked it and saw the room completely fixed. He closed the door with a roughly painted "4" on it because of his codename, Numbuh 4. He crossed Kuki's room. He didn't bother to check the room; it only contains her stuffed toys and animals. But he did look at the curtain with the number "3" painted on it because of her codename, Numbuh 3.

Now, he has reached Abby's room. The thought of her made him smile. He wanted to check her room, so he entered it. She wouldn't mind anyway. He looked around at her well-designed room. Finally, he spotted an envelope on her couch. He didn't want to check on it since that's being nosy. But when he saw his name written, he thought she's going to send it to him, and so he decided to read the letter. He opened the seal and grabbed the letter inside it.

After reading it, Nigel smiled widely. You guys didn't think he would blush and feel awkward that his best friend likes him, did you? Well, back to Nigel, he was smiling widely. The reason is simple; the girl of his dreams finally admitted her feelings. Yes, it's true. Nigel loves Abby. So what is he going to do next? He ran to his room and took the letter. He ran to his bed and took out a piece of paper and a blue pen and started writing.

Later at the evening, Nigel sat alone at the living room.

"Hey Numbuh 5. Back so soon?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. Grandpa and grandma are playing limbo and I don't wanna see what happens," Abby said.

"Well, at least you had fun," Nigel said. "Yeah. Numbuh 5's just gonna put her backpack in her room, okay," Abby said.

She walked to her room, but unbeknownst to her, Nigel was secretly smiling.

Abby dropped her backpack on her bed, and walked to her couch. She noticed the envelope was still there, and she had the urge to read the letter again. She opened the seal and started reading the letter; but it was different from what she wrote.

_Dear Abby Lincoln,_

_How should I say this? I've read your letter. I didn't know you feel that way about me. And I understand why you hid it from me. Well, if you're wondering why I wrote this letter, just read it. All my life, I've been wondering how I can have great adventures and meet lots of friends. When I met you, I've joined the Kids Next Door, and I finally got the answer. I'm also hiding a secret from you. I love you too. If you're thinking it's a joke, it isn't. The truth is I broke up with Lizzie three days ago. If you're asking why, I'll clarify it for you. _

_That day was the day she asked me to meet her at the park. But remember we had that solo mission together? She saw us there. When the Delightful Children shot you with that ray, I've been really worried, right? I tore off a part of my sweater to stop the bleeding for a while, and I hugged you. And your arm really hurt so I carried you to the treehouse. When I returned to the park, Lizzie thought I was cheating on her with you. I told her I would never do that, but she didn't believe me. She also said that you are trying to steal me away from you, and that really got on my nerves. I broke up with her, but still felt sorrow. When I returned to the treehouse, Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4 told me to cheer up. And they gave me some advice. They told me that she wasn't the right one for me. If she really cares for me, she would've trusted me like any other girlfriend. But she didn't. They also said I would find the right girl for me soon, and it took me an hour to figure out she was with me all along. _

_Now that I've confessed, I just hope you wouldn't feel empty inside. And I appreciate what you said about me. And I hope you appreciate this: I always thought you are beautiful; both physically and in personality. You're smart, kind, generous and more. I couldn't add more words because they don't measure up to the words that could describe you. And your voice is like music to my ears, even if you aren't singing. You now have my heart. This is the shortened version of this letter: I love you, Abigail Lincoln, and I wouldn't reject your feelings for me, because if I did, I would hammer my head hard on a brick._

_With all my love,_

_Numbuh 1… Nigel Uno_

Abby smiled widely after reading this. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but they are tears of joy. Then, she heard a knock on her door before it opened. It was none other than Nigel.

"Enjoyed my letter?" he asked jokingly.

"You shouldn't hit your head on a brick, ya know," Abby said.

"I know, but if I had to, I will," Nigel said. He noticed tears running down her face, so he sat beside her at the couch and wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Numbuh 5 just can't believe what you wrote here," Abby said. "Well, believe it," Nigel said, chuckling.

Their faces unconsciously started inching closer until they finally kissed. It was the most wonderful feeling they had. The two pulled away, but hugged to make the moment longer.

But unbeknownst to them, someone took a picture of it.

"Ya got it, Numbuh 2?" Wally asked.

"Yup. I told you this spy-cam would work," Hoagie replied.

"C'mon, let me see," Kuki said.

And if you're asking where Wally, Kuki and Hoagie are, they are at Wally's room. They returned early and heard the little chat. The three couldn't control the urge to find out what is happening, so they had help with Hoagie's new invention.

Kuki returned early since Mushi started wreaking havoc at the resort, while Wally got the monkeys to screech loudly at the zoo so they left early. Hoagie returned to rest from all the excitement he had at the convention. And with that, the trio finally saw one couple in their team with a happily ever after and new beginning, and they are glad they did.

Summary: She couldn't keep her feelings cooped up any longer so she writes a letter, but it has a catch; she'll not send it. But what'll happen if the person she wrote it for read it?


End file.
